


I Dreamed That We...

by oinenmokotin



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Character Death, Happily Ever After, Mabari Puppies, Nightmares About Nightmare, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hawke - Freeform, Nonexplicit sex, Other, Trans Fenris, Trans Male Character, that's not a spoiler it's the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinenmokotin/pseuds/oinenmokotin
Summary: Hawke dies in the Fade and can only comfort themself in their last moments with thoughts of happily growing old with Fenris, but it's only a dream.The dying, that is. The happily growing old together? Yeah, that happens.





	I Dreamed That We...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt requesting it the other way around.

Hawke was dying. The Nightmare demon loomed over their broken body, obscuring their view of the murky green skies of the Fade. As last things to see went, they weren't sure which one was a worse option. That their death would not be in vain wasn't much of a comfort now, and all Hawke could think of was their promise to Fenris, to return home safely, to grow old with him.  
  
Knowing they were drawing their last breaths soon, Hawke allowed their thoughts to focus fully on that fantasy. What would it have been like, getting to live happily ever after with the man they loved? Let that be their last thoughts, a small comfort before the Nightmare struck the killing blow or they bled out as it watched.  
  
Suddenly Hawke realized not all of those thoughts were their own.  
  
There were similar images of domestic bliss, but they were from Fenris's point of view. Hawke clung to that stream of thoughts and let their mind be flooded with the love Fenris had for them. It felt so real...  
  
It had to be a dream Fenris was having. Fenris was asleep somewhere in the world beyond the Veil, and Hawke had managed to tap into his presence in the Fade. Hawke shut their eyes, tears escaping from the corners. They would not die alone, after all.  
  
Could Fenris feel them, too? The possibility was chilling, for a moment. He would find out about Hawke's death eventually, but he should not be made to witness it.  
  
With the last of their strength, Hawke concentrated on the fantasy of a shared, happy future, willing the thoughts to be projected to Fenris. They put all their love and longing into the dream, wishing it would blend with Fenris's and give him the same comfort of feeling loved that Fenris's dream was giving them. This was the only apology they would be able to give their most beloved person for not making the fantasy a reality after all.  
  
All the plans they had talked about, even the ridiculous daydreams they both knew they wouldn't be able to make happen, Hawke recalled them all and sent the images to Fenris.  
  
The world was slipping away from them quickly, they didn't feel their wounds anymore, and their eyes wouldn't open. Not many heartbeats left. With the last one, Hawke wished Fenris would find happiness like that some day, even if it couldn't be with them.  
  
And then it was over. The air over Hawke's nose and mouth no longer stirred with breath.

  
  
Fenris startled awake with a gasp.  
  
He felt disoriented for a moment, heart racing with dread. The ceiling of their cottage was familiar, and Fenris tried to ground himself on that thought. His hands cleched into fists in the blanket he had purchased for their bed a week ago, the soft texture calming. He was home. But the dream had been so vivid, lingering.  
  
He didn't dare to turn his head to the side until the blanket was pulled at from the other side of the bed, and when he did, he didn't find the space beside him empty. Fenris let out the breath he had been holding, and watched his favorite pair of eyes blink open.  
  
"Mornin'," mumbled his spouse.  
  
"Good morning," Fenris said back. At the unsteadiness of his voice, Hawke seemed to quickly shake off the sleepiness, and reached out a hand to his cheek. It came away wet.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Fenris nodded, gently grasping Hawke's wrist to keep their hand on his face. He nuzzled a kiss into their palm, relishing its warmth. He crawled closer, and Hawke lifted their arm, letting Fenris cuddle flush against their chest.  
  
They held each other for a while in silence. Sunlight streamed through the curtains onto Fenris's back, familiar sounds of forest birds and the nearby creek surrounding them. Fenris only heard them with one ear, having one side of his face pressed against Hawke's chest listening to their hearbeat. He could feel Hawke's fingers slowly stroking his hair. Finally the calm was broken by a scratching at the bedroom door.  
  
"In a moment, princess," Hawke called at the mabari. Fenris chuckled at the nickname. At this rate they would end up permanently naming the puppy that. It would suit her, too, despite their best efforts not to spoil her and her brother.  
  
He got out of Hawke's arms and sat up on the bed, feeling ready to face the day. Hawke gave him a questioning look, to which he nodded again, assuring his spouse he was alright. Hawke smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then they both went to open the door.  
  
The dogs kept them company as they went about their day's chores, the two puppies getting in the way as much as helping, while the old war dog who had seen Lothering and Kirkwall napped on the porch, occasionally watching them and then going back to sleep. She was retired from doing much else these days, but she was still in good health for her age, and despite their enthusiasm the puppies seemed to understand not to bother her too much. Mabari truly were remarkable.  
  
The rain from the night before had been good for the vegetable garden, and Fenris mused they might have enough to sell this year. Not that they were tight on money, so they might end up just giving the surplus away to neighbours who might have had worse luck. The apple trees were beginning to bear a generous helping of fruit as well, though it would still be quite some time before harvest.  
  
Fenris stepped into the cottage with an armful of firewood to the sound of Hawke humming as they prepared dinner. He pilfered one of the cherry tomatoes he had brought in earlier and popped it in his mouth, laughing as he dodged the playful swat of a dish towel aimed at his rear. He picked up another tomato and held it to Hawke's lips, following it up with his own.  
  
With dinner they opened the bottle of wine Isabela had brought from her travels the last time she had visited. She always complained about how far from the harbor of the little town their farm was, but it was mostly out of habit. They were happy here, and it was plain to see on their friends' faces that they were happy for them, too.  
  
Perhaps it was the fancy wine, but the meal ended up feeling like a celebration, though by all appearances it was a regular day. The anniversary of their wedding was months away, for one. Thinking about it put Fenris in an even better mood, though. They had married officially as soon as it was possible, news reaching their corner of Thedas that Divine Victoria had made unions between humans and elves legal in the eyes of the Chantry. Neither of them may have been particularly religious or even Andrastian, but it was still a step towards the world recognizing a relationship like theirs as valid—recognizing people like him as valid.  
  
Fenris picked up Hawke's hand from where it was tapping against the table. He felt a little bad for interrupting the story their spouse had been telling, but it was worth it for the look they gave him as he brought the hand to his lips.  
  
The distance to their bedroom from the kitchen was short, but it couldn't be crossed fast enough. They both broke into laughter through their kissing as they saw Hawke's shirt land on Princess (oh well, it seemed the name was indeed sticking) right before they closed the door behind them.  
  
They had both gotten well-versed in where to touch and how to make each other feel good over the years, and it hadn't gotten old at all. The sounds Hawke made as he nipped at their neck and ears (a sensitive spot for them, and not as much for him, they had found) and the way their hands slid over his sides to cup his breasts still made him shiver despite being anticipated. Perhaps all the more for it. The occasional awkwardly placed elbow and amusing noise was as natural as every toe-curling touch, and at times like this Fenris felt like he hardly even remembered anymore what it was like to be self-conscious around another person.  
  
The setting sun cast orange patterns on the cooling sweat on their bodies as they held each other, after. Fenris's hand wandered to one of the scars Hawke had gotten while helping the Inquisition, and he remembered their embrace from the morning.  
  
"Hawke," he said.  
  
"Right here," Hawke said with a smile in their voice.  
  
Fenris took a deep breath before continuing. "I could not be happier that you are. That was the dream I had last night, that you died fighting the Nightmare demon, and none of... this really happened."  
  
Hawke sounded serious, too, when they next spoke. "I'm sorry it still haunts you," they said, entwining their fingers with Fenris's.  
  
"I doubt it is just me of the two of us," Fenris said, but left it at that. He had come a long way from feeling unworthy of comforting if he might not be the only one needing it. Hawke had their occasional dreams full of bad memories, and he had his, and they both deserved and gave each other a safe place in the world, to express their fears and pains and have them soothed. Sometimes they both still needed a reminder that they deserved that. "You got everyone out of there alive, and you came back to me. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Fenris."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, too. In my life, with me."  
  
Everything Fenris could hope for and more was right here. Even if Hawke hadn't said the words, he would have seen the sentiment returned in their gaze. With a smile, Fenris brought his other hand up to cradle Hawke's face, and they kissed.  
  
"Nothing is going to keep us from each other."  
  
And nothing ever again did.


End file.
